


Drarry oneshots

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: OK so I've literally been so obsessed with Drarry this week and of course wolfstar, I decided to make a Drarry oneshots book as well so It won't be as great as my wolfstar one but I hope you will like it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Request Page 

Hey this is where you can request things that you would like me to do, please do and I will be happy to write some.

What you can request 

FLUFF 

A little bit of smutt

Preferences 

Scenarios

Kidfics (for example when they meet as kids or something) 

I don't do lemons(just yet) 

Thnak you and I hope you comment bye 


	2. #1 Late Night Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: harry has a terrible nightmare and can't sleep so he goes to his boyfriends dorm instead...

Summary: harry has a terrible nightmare and can't sleep so he goes to his boyfriends dorm instead...

______________________________________

Harry Potter pov

I haven't slept well since that night in the graveyard, all I hear and see when I close my eyes to sleep is cedrics corpse and voldemort returning.

I hear a voice in a emotionless tone say "Kill the spare" over and over again,Of course I haven't told anyone not even Ron or Hermione.

This time I've had it, I then get out of my bed and over to my trunk I rummage through it, and found my invisibility cloak and the marauders map. 

I also put on my shoes and walked out of the dormitory, and down the stairs out of the common room. 

I then pull the cloak over me so I was covered, I pointed my wand at the map and said 

"I Somenly Swear That I am up to know good" 

Words then began to appear, and I began walking to my boyfriends common room. 

Soon I'm at the dungeons, I then get to the Slytherin Common room I take the cloak of me and say

"Mischief managed" the map disappears. 

I look at the portrait, it was awake we stared at each other before I said the password 

"Salazar" 

The portrait nodded and opened, quietly I walked in and made my way to Dracos form. 

As. I got there, I heard snoring from all the other beds, I quietly opened the door. 

And looked around until I found Dracos bed In the dark,i walked over quickly and stood next to his bed. 

His bed was huge but he was sleeping close to the edge of the bed proberly hoping that I will get I'm with him. 

So I did. 

I took of my cloak folded it and put in on his dresser as well as my wand and the map, I also took my shoes of. 

And then finally crawled under the covers with him, I felt him shift and bit and turn around. 

I then wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and pulled dhim close. 

For once that week I finally got a good night's sleep since cedric died. 

The end. 

I hoped you liked it this was my first Drarry oneshot hopefully it wasn't shit but anyway 

don't forget to comment feed back or any ideas since I haven't got many. 

Also sorry for it being short 

Bye! 

Word count : 412


	3. #2 Slytherin tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : harry and draco are dating secretly but one day they have accidentally Swapped ties and everyone finds out about them

Summary : harry and draco are dating secretly but one day they have accidentally Swapped ties and everyone finds out about them

______________________________________

Third person pov

In the Room of Requirement large double bed was in the middle of a grand bedroom, two lumps could be seen under the covers

They were Harry Potter and his secret Boyfriend Draco Malfoy, yes they are dating and hvve been since fourth year

It is now sixth year they have kept it a secret for two years they are very good at keeping it a secret even Headmaster Dumbledore hast figured it out.

They pretend to hate each others on top but underneath they love each other dearly.

It is 7.00 am almost time to get up for breakfast in the great hall. 

Harry begins to wake up he tried to sit up but wasn't able to since his boyfriends arms were wrapped tightly round his slim waist. 

Harry smiled sleeply and turned around to face his gorgeous boyfriend he then kissed draco lightly on the lips. 

Draco woke up and smiled into the kiss emerald green eyes stared into deep grey eyes as they kissed 

The kissed was then stopped and they began to get ready for breakfast still sleepy they sluggishly got ready. 

Not know what they where putting on, after they got ready they walked out of the RoR room holding hands. 

They where hoping to be the last ones in so they wouldn't be seen holding hands or walking together. 

They made it to the great hall with no problems, they kissed slightly and pushed open the door. 

As they did hermiones voice could be hear as everyones jaw dropped at what they saw 

"Harry why do you have a Slytherin tie on" she yelled,harry was then snapped awake he jumped slightly and looked around him

And then he looked down to see a green And silver Slytherin tie hanging from his neck. 

A blush then began to spread across his cheeks, he could hear Draco laughing next to him he then elbowed his boyfriend hard in the ribs. 

Draco coughed and stopped laughing, he looked at both of them and shrugged. 

"Opps" said draco, he then pulled harry by his tie and kissed him fully on the lips gasps on surprise were heard draco whispered in harrys ear. 

"I love you keep my tie on it suits you" he said and gracefully walked to Slytherin table.

Harry stood there daised before walking over to Gryffindor table. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter sorry for the delay I haven't had many ideas for Drarry as much as I love it. 

Bye! 

Word count : 448


	4. #3 Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the wait here is another Drarry oneshot!
> 
> Summary: Hugs how draco and harry hug each other.

Hi sorry for the wait here is another Drarry oneshot!

Summary: Hugs how draco and harry hug each other.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ - - _ - - -

Third person pov

Harry loves hugs, especially his boyfriends hugs, but years ago harry used to not like hugs or people touching him, thanks to the dursleys.

But over the years he got used to hugs and people touching him thanks to Mrs weasley, hermione and draco.

Draco always gives harry hugs when he's cold, when he is sad, when he's clingy.

Draco either hugs him from behind, arms wrapped around harry's waist and rests his head on his shoulder.

Or harry's favourite 'the jump hug'.

Now the Jump hug (for harry and draco) is where, you run up to or behind your partner.

And jump onto their back or into their arms and hug then tightly, Harry and draco do this alot.

Harry has gotten much stronger and was not a skinny so he can hold draco up for ages, they do this at random times during the school day.

The professors and students have gotten so sued to them doing it that they don't even bat an eyes when they jump up at the same time and do it.

Harry life is great with Draco!

The end

Hey I hope you have liked this chapter I literally thought of it during my chemistry lesson today so yeah I got in trouble to this but it was worth it

And so sorry for it being so short

Bye!

Word count : 251


	5. #4 Fucking Dursleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw this on Pinterest had to write it!
> 
> Summary : harry wants a hug from draco but doesn't want to ask

Saw this on Pinterest had to write it!

Summary : harry wants a hug from draco but doesn't want to ask

____ _ _ _ __. _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _. _____

Harry : I'm so cold

Draco : come here. Let me hug you

Harry : no it's okay.

Draco : you aren't a bother, you know.

Harry : if your sure.

Draco : of course I'm sure, you idiot! *Hugs Harry tightly * I'm going to kill the dursleys for making you feel guilty for asking for a hug

The end

So sorry that it's short I don't have much to write for it

Bye!

Don't forget to comment ideas for me please

Word count : 105


	6. #5 Slytherin Passwords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Headcannon
> 
> Summary : Slytherin students keep changing the password to torture Draco.

Another Headcannon

Summary : Slytherin students keep changing the password to torture Draco.

___________________________________

The Slytherins keep changing the password to the Slytherin common room because they found out about dracos crush on Harry.

Portrait : "What's the password?"

Draco : "*sigh* Harry Potter has the prettiest eyes"

__________

Portrait : "Password?"

Draco : "*Huff* Draco Malfoy loves Harry Potter with all his heart"

____________

Draco : "okay Slytherins *eye roll* what's the new password?" 

Slytherins : "I wish Harry Potter would blow me" 

Draco : "I DRAW THE LINE HERE!" 

Slytherins : "*laughing loudly*"

________________________________

The end 

Another chapter sorry once again for it being short! 

Bye! 

Word count : 105


	7. #6 Professor Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Headcannon sorry 😂
> 
> Summary : Albus severus potter asks his professor (Draco) why he hasn't got a boyfriend

Another Headcannon sorry 😂

Summary : Albus severus potter asks his professor (Draco) why he hasn't got a boyfriend

___________________________

Albus severus : "Do you have a boyfriend professor?"

Draco : "No,i don't"

Albus severus : "why not? Your really beautiful"

Draco : "I know, right? I should have one."

Albus severus : " My Dad's interested"

Draco : "........"

Draco : " I'm free on Saturday"

______________________

The end, I don't have many ideas so at the minute I'm reliing on Headcannons from Pinterest. 

Word count : 80


End file.
